


The Wedding Night

by Amateur_Hour



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha!Lunafreya, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Claiming Bites, F/M, Mating, Not Beta Read, Omega Verse, omega!Noctis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 05:19:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10456011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amateur_Hour/pseuds/Amateur_Hour
Summary: After the daylong celebration for King Noctis and Queen Lunafreya, the wedding came to an end. The bright blue sky became night, littered with stars and the streets were now dull compared to a few hours earlier, filled with balloons, banners of all colours and the people in the kingdom were bursting with joy but have now returned home or sitting in nearby pubs. As for the new married couple, they retreated to their room for the night.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Edit] I never really went into detail about Luna's genitals and only mentioned her penis. So you can pick between thinking she is a futanari (both female and male genitals) or transgender.  
> So this is the first time I have written and finished a fan fiction. I don't have a beta reader but I have looked through this two or three times. (However, expect spelling/grammar errors to pop up at some point. I don't trust my eyes.)
> 
> (I haven't even finished the game yet.)

After the daylong celebration for King Noctis and Queen Lunafreya, the wedding came to an end. The bright blue sky became night, littered with stars and the streets were now dull compared to a few hours earlier, filled with balloons, banners of all colours and the people in the kingdom were bursting with joy but have now returned home or sitting in nearby pubs. As for the new married couple, they retreated to their room for the night.

Their bedroom had a high white ceiling and a golden chandelier lit in the middle. White walls and glass windows with lapis blue curtains (to match the furniture) that were placed across of length of the room, oversite the large golden double doors. Both Noctis and Luna were sitting on the blue sheets of their king-size bed, holding hands as their heads interlocked leaned closer to each other. Luna raised her left hand but hesitated before she continued to raise it and began to caress his check as they began to kiss.

The kissing started off gentle but quickly turned to passionate, deep kisses. Their hands exploring each other’s bodies, Luna’s hands reached Noctis’ head before her arms wrapped around him, resting on his shoulders. While Noctis’ hands reached for the back of her white wedding dress and unzipped it.

“Hold on for a moment.” Lunafreya said as she broke the kissing, stood up off the bed and began to step out of her wedding dress.

‘Her voice is as elegant as ever.’ Noctis thought as he sat in awe and watched her undress until she was only in her white, laced underwear. He quickly realised that he was still fully dressed and began to undress as well but was only able to undress his upper body before he was distracted by Luna as she began kissing her again.

Their bodies pressed together before Luna pushed the rest of Noctis’ body onto the bed, only leaving his legs hanging of the side. Hands gripping Lunafreya’s hips as she is straddled him, not letting go as she started to grind their growing members against each other. Soft moans escaped from Noctis, causing Luna to smile. Her hands reached down to her husband’s belt and unbuckled it. Right after she unzipped his pants and pulled down his underwear so that his erection could be released.

She began stroking him slowly, making sure that her thumb went over the slit which went on a couple times before he was able to get one of his fingers to pull down the top of her underwear enough so her member and spring out. While Luna is longer with a decent amount of girth, Noctis has more girth. He grabbed Luna’s erection and followed the same motion but faster and a tighter grasp.

“Ha…Noc-tis.” Luna moaned, unable to focus on Noctis’ erection as hers was getting a lot of attention.

With the quick motion of Noctis’ hand on her cock, she didn’t last much longer as she came in multiple white stripes of semen across Noctis’ stomach. The omega slowed down his motion before stopping and letting go. It took her a couple of moments to regain her breathe and became embarrassed.

“Sorry… please get on the bed properly.” She started with a whisper, trying to avoid eye contact as she raised herself from his crotch to sit beside him.

Noctis kicked his shoes off and shuffled to the centre of the bed with Luna following soon after and pulled his pants and underwear off and placed it to the side of her. She spread his legs and was amazed how wet Noctis was. With her left hand, she gently stroked his entrance before inserting her middle finger and began to move it slowly within the tight walls. Noctis raised his hand, covering his mouth to hold back the moans as Lunafreya picked up the pace with her finger, creating more lubricant. Since his heat wasn’t for another two months or so it would be impossible for him not to be ready for her knot, she would need to make sure that Noctis was ready even before penetrating.

She inserted another finger, curling them up. Attempting to touch his weak spot while she began to stroke his cock again but matching Noctis’ previous fast pace. Noctis’ moan difficult to contain, they became louder as she increased the pace of both fingering and stroking. She smiled at the reaction she was getting and didn’t slow down her pace at all. He gripped the sheets tightly when the pace increased, but he wanted more.

“L-L-Luna, please!” Noctis cried out, lowering his hands, looking her in the eyes.

“Certainly.” She smiled and took Noctis’ cock into her mouth.

Noctis through his head back, hands now tightly on Luna’s head bobbing up and down. The pleasure felt good, too good and this was only the beginning. Her tongue moved across Noctis’ length at an incredible speed. Both the fingering and blowjob was too much to hand and it didn’t take him much longer before he came inside of her mouth.

Nothing but heavy pants could be heard as Luna moved from between Noctis’ twitching thighs. She swallowed, licked her lips as she stroked Noctis’ side before urging him to turn over so that he was on his hands and knees.

Lunafreya grabbed hold of her member, already standing tall and moved forward so that her tip was pressed against the slick opening. She pushed until her tip made it in before stopping, waiting for Noctis to loosen. Before fore ever long Noctis pushed himself towards her. His head rose and his moan wavered as she slowly entered him before lowering his head and taking deep breathes.

Luna waited for him to become comfortable with this new stretch. When he stopped clenching and unclenching around her shaft, she started to thrusts with a slow but rhymed pace. Noctis was wet enough but she wanted them to both enjoy every moment of it and feel the least amount of pain as possible. Every time she pulled out until it was only the tip left, Noctis would hold his breathe before breathing back out when she re-entered. 

The pacing of the thrusting increased over time but would slow down every so often when Luna hear Noctis hiss. “Am I… going to fast?” She gasped tilting her head to the side.

“…I’m fine.” He insured her that he was fine, looking over and was just about making eye contact however, her flustered face gave him a worried look. “Don’t hold back” He mumbled before pushing back and clenching hard around her member, causing Lunafreya’s hips to jerk forward.

This caused Luna to come to a full stop and let out a long, loud moan. Moments passed and the pace started to pick up again but a lot faster. Luna became indulged. Her grip became tighter, nails digging into Noctis’ hips. Noctis groaned from her nails cuts his skin but with the sudden pleasure he was waiting for. He kept on pushing back on Luna’s cock, clenching slightly every time she hit his prostate. Slick started to drip out from his hole and onto the blanket underneath them.

They were reaching closer to orgasming and now the thrusts became faster and with no rhythm. Loud moans and creaking from the bed filled the hot air. Luckily, the walls were thick enough so that they wouldn’t face any embarrassment later.

She bent down so that her chest could rest on Noctis’ back and with her trembling voice, she whispered into his ear “Ah…Noctis. I’m… close.”

Luna’s hips stuttered and she growled as her knot enlarged within Noctis and locked them into place. While the omega felt slight discomfort to the sudden enlargement. The alpha of the other hand, felt like she was melting, both the warmth and tightness made it feel like she was seeing stars. Her right arm pressed down between Noctis’ shoulder blades so that his head now rested upon the mattress. She moved his hair that rested on his neck aside and started to gently kiss his swelled and sensitive nape before taking a bite. Noctis didn’t mind the knot as much, it was only a slight discomfort not pain but the claiming bite was something else. It was sharp at first but became dull over time and only gave Noctis as slight frown upon his face… but when Luna started to bite harder, he started to hiss, louder than earlier. She almost immediately pulled back and licked the blood off her lips before doing the same to the freshly new mark.

When her mind started to become clearer, she straightened up and with her hands on his hips, her thumbs moved in a circular motion to try and ease the discomfort her mate is feeling.

“How are you feeling?” She asked.

“Fine…I guess.” He replied as he slowly raised his right hand to softly touch the mark before hissing as the pain increased.

Luna nuzzled her head against his. “I’m sorry Noctis, I lost myself for a moment.” She leaned back down and did multiple kisses around the claim mark. “Well, I did say tell me if you felt uncomfortable” She said between kisses, starting to suck a little on the last one, leaving a hickey.

“It was nothing I couldn’t handle.” Noctis said smiling, closing his eyes. He felt relaxed now and wanted to do nothing more than sleep.

Luna shifted her body to the side, bring Noctis with her until they were resting in a comfortable position, on their sides. She embraced him from behind, nuzzling her face into his neck and closed her eyes as well.


End file.
